Las dos caras de la moneda…
by roanva
Summary: One-Shot. "Por que el amor no es siempre color de rosa..." Rating M por tema a desarrollarse...


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Beteado por Selene Mc. GRACIAS, no se que seria sin mi editora ;-P**

* * *

_**Las dos caras de la moneda…**_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- eso era lo que se preguntaba a cada momento.

Llevaba un año con esa pregunta es su cabeza, tal vez jamás encuentre la respuesta, o al menos una que a él le parezca buena, lógica, una respuesta que acabe con el dolor de su alma. Aunque él no quiera reconocerlo, no la había, no existía respuesta a los actos de malas personas, a malas decisiones, tal vez sólo la resignación a la frase "Todo pasa por una razón". Pero eso era lo que a él más le dolía, no entendía por qué había sucedido todo? ¿Por qué las cosas fueron así? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Había tantas preguntas sin respuestas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Jamás olvidaría su risa, sus sonrojos, sus ojos azules celestes que te transmitían esa paz, esa tranquilidad que sólo un ángel te lo puede brindar, porque eso era ella, un ángel, un ángel que jamás debió haber pisado esta tierra.

-¿Cómo fui tan ciego, cómo no lo ví?- otras de las preguntas que daban vuelta por su cabeza. "No lo viste venir porque hacía dos años que no los veías, dos años en los que preferiste desaparecer para tratar de olvidarla, dos años en los que jugaste de Don Juan con tal de olvidarla, sabiendo que la respuesta sería jamás", le gritaba su conciencia. Y esa era parte de su culpa, se fue, no volvió a llamarla, no volvió a verlos. ¿Por qué? Para no sufrir con la consecuencia de sus propias decisiones, el resultado de sus acciones, el resultado de su acto de cobardía, por no haber luchado por lo que quería. Su cobardía lo llevo a ver al amor de su vida casarse con otro, lo que lo llevó a perderla para siempre, cuando las señales siempre estuvieron, siempre existieron, salvo que no las quisieron ver.

Verla vestida de blanco, con ese vestido de novia en el cual parecía una princesa, envuelta en su propio brillo, ese que siempre irradiaba, fue lo hermoso y a la vez más doloroso que pudo presenciar. Jamás olvidaría la mirada que le dirigió cuando lo visualizo, pero no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la mirada que ella dirigía a su novio, a aquel que la esperaba en el altar, para unirse a ella en lo más sagrado que ella conocía, el sagrado matrimonio.

Mientras daba otro trago a la bebida que tenía adelante, la cual ya no tenía el mismo efecto que consiguió la primera vez que se adentró en un bar, era la única manera de olvidar, la única manera de que el dolor sea soportable, de dejar de atormentarse por unas horas con todas aquellas dudas, preguntas que tenía, sin respuestas, sin consuelo.

Pero esa noche era distinta, hacía un año que una llamada a plena madrugada lo había despertado, hacía un año que su vida se había desmoronado, hacía un año había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de su familia, hacía un año que su infierno en esta tierra había comenzado…

* . *

**10 años antes…**

_**Las dos caras de la moneda…**_

_\- Vamos hermano, no seas un amargado, vamos a la fiesta.- Insistía un guapo moreno de ojos azul, tan oscuros como la misma noche._

_\- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, no sé por qué insistes tanto, además siempre vas, no necesitas mi compañía. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia esta vez?- decía algo cansado otro moreno exactamente igual, eran dos gotas de agua, tan iguales físicamente como distintos en personalidades._

_Los gemelos Chiba, eran el delirio, el sueño de cualquier mujer que se los cruce, no había quien se les resista, jóvenes, mayores, no importaba la edad, todas caían rendidas. Pero como en todo par de gemelos, estaba el introvertido, y el extrovertido, aunque, ¿por qué no llamarlos con la jerga popular? El bueno y el malo._

_Darien, era el extrovertido, el libertino, el que se la pasaba de conquista en conquista, si en una fiesta no estaba Darien Chiba, no se llamaba fiesta, y mujer en la cual se fijaba, caía en sus redes más temprano que tarde, no había una que se haya resistido a sus encantos, para él la palabra "NO", no existía en su diccionario._

_Endymion era el introvertido, el estudioso, la "rata de biblioteca", como lo llamaba su hermano, era el que no salía, el que prefería quedarse en su casa porque la música le molestaba, el que pensaba que las mujeres eran una pérdida de tiempo y una interrupción en sus estudios. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues simplemente por el hecho de que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena. Era el reservado, siempre el callado._

_Estaban en primer año de la Universidad, Endymion quería ser un gran médico reconocido, como en algún momento lo fue su padre, inclusive, gracias a su esfuerzo y estudio, había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la mejor universidad de la zona. Darien, quien también había conseguido una beca, pero gracias al desempeño en los deportes, quien, por supuesto, quería la fama y la gloria de los profesionales._

_\- La razón es simple, hermano, sabes que me gusta jugar como cuando éramos chicos, vestirnos parecido, para que no sepan quien es quien, además de que será sumamente entretenido ver a las mujeres acercarse y ser rechazadas con tu "sutileza".- Era conocido por todos, que su gemelo tenía muy poco tacto para el sexo femenino, las rechazaba sin contemplaciones._

_\- Por favor, Darien, ya no tenemos 6 años, eso ya no tiene chiste. Estamos en la universidad, ¿escuchaste? UNI-VER-SI-DAD ¿Para qué quieres ir a la fiesta de ingresantes del instituto?- estaba un poco exasperado, ya que no lo dejaba en paz con la dichosa fiesta llena de adolescentes._

_\- Será divertido, a parte varios de los chicos irán.-_

_\- Si claro, a ver cuantas mocosas se lanzan a sus brazos en el transcurso de la noche ¿no?- Ese era el juego preferido de varios chicos del grupo, incluído Darien, jugar en quien "conquista" más mujeres, claro que quien lograba algo más con ellas contaban como puntos dobles._

_\- Eso es exactamente lo que te falta hermanito para dejar de ser tan amargado, una buena nena con quien darte un revolcón… Ouch.-_

_Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Endimión, al ver que su hermano, el "todopoderoso", se quejaba del golpe causado por una pelota de papel lanzado por una niña._

_\- Y después te la das de grande y te quejas por un simple papel.- se burló Endymion, cansado de siempre escuchar las burlas de su hermano por su inexistente vida social, desdoblando la arrugada hoja._

_\- Oye cabeza de chorlito, fíjate.- se burla Darien al ver el simpático peinado que lleva la niña._

_\- Disculpa.- dice la niña, dándose vuelta para reflejar su arrepentimiento. Por un momento se pudo ver el asombro cruzar por los ojos de los hermanos, esa niña era hermosa, un ángel caído, la tentación de cualquier hombre, no teniendo más de unos 14 o 15 años._

_Su cabello era largo y del mismo color que los rayos de sol, estaba atado en dos coletas con un pequeño chonguito en el nacimiento de las mismas, tenía los ojos azules celestes que te reflejaban esperanza, la piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, una boca para el pecado de cualquier hombre. Siendo una niña llamaba a los hombres a la locura, esa princesa convirtiéndose en reina sería la envidia de la misma Afrodita._

_Darien, que fue el primero en recuperarse de la primera impresión, leyó lo que estaba escrito, un simple examen, con una nota que dejaba mucho que desear._

_\- ¡30 puntos!- el rostro de la niña se puso de un furioso rojo, a nadie le gustaría que un completo extraño se este burlando de lo mala que eres en la escuela._

_\- Me parece que deberías estudiar más cabeza hueca.- acotó Endymion, ya recuperado, y con algo de superioridad en su voz._

_\- ¡No se metan en lo que no les importa!- exclamó algo furiosa la simpática niña, arrancando de las manos de Darien su bochornoso examen, y sacándoles la lengua infantilmente antes de marcharse insultándolos por lo bajo._

_\- Hermosa niña, ¿no crees?- preguntó Darien aún viendo a la rubia alejarse._

_\- ¡Por Dios, Darien! ¿Estás loco? ¡Es una niña! No tendrá más de 14 años.- aunque esas palabras iban más dirigidas a él que a su hermano. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo._

_\- Hermanito, no te has dado cuenta que va a nuestro ex colegio, y que eso significa que lo más seguro es que esté en la fiesta del sábado en la noche. Que con suerte alguien la conocerá y podremos saber su nombre, edad y, sobre todo, si tiene novio.- Darien ya comenzaba a trazar planes de conquista en su cabeza, por si la última incógnita era positiva y viendo como sacar del camino al idiota con suerte._

_\- Cada día me convenzo más de que estás completamente loco.- Endymion siguió caminando, no quería reconocer de que ahora él también estaba ansioso por esa fiesta._

* . *

**Actualidad…**

Si ese día hubiese sido distinto, si tan solo esa noche no hubiésemos ido, nada de esto habría pasado, todo el dolor que siguió, y que fue creciendo con los años se hubiese evitado.

Nunca, mi amor, maldeciré el día que te conocí, pero si el momento en el que la confianza se creó, cuando pasamos a hacernos inseparables, cuando te convertiste en nuestra princesa, en nuestra razón de existir, en donde juramos protegerte del mundo, pero jamás de nosotros mismos.

* . *

_**Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa…**_

_\- Vamos Serena, no seas mala, sabes que me gustas mucho, vamos al baile juntos.-_

_\- ¿No estás un poco viejo para los bailes de preparatoria? – Preguntaba con burla la rubia._

_\- Yo opino lo mismo, pero en fin todos los del grupo irán, por lo que no será el único.- Endymion escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían a pesar de estar escondido tras un libro de anatomía._

_\- ¿Y tú con quién irás, Endy?- preguntó con voz dulce Serena, poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza del más duro de los hermanos, le había costado, pero ya la aceptaba y aunque ella no lo sabía, él estaba al pendiente el cien por ciento del tiempo en lo que ella hacía o decía._

_\- Serena, creo que ya conoces la respuesta. ¿Para qué haces esa pregunta?- contestó un malhumorado Darien, ya que los celos le podían cuando su rubia, le hablaba dulcemente a su hermano._

_\- Pues, si Endy no va yo tampoco, así que o vamos los tres juntos o tú irás solo Darien.-_

_\- Endymion, o vas por las buenas o te arrastraré hasta el instituto de ser necesario.- nunca había deseado tanto ser hijo único como en este momento._

_\- ¿Si les digo que iré, me dejarán seguir estudiando, y se irán a otro lugar a molestar?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad su yo interior saltaba de la alegría._

_\- ¡Gracias, Endy!- Serena saltó y lo abrazó, derritiendo aún más la coraza de ese duro corazón. Para luego salir de ahí hablando de lo bien que la iban a pasar._

_\- Gracias, hermano.- se limitó a decir Darien para salir atrás de la rubia, con un conflicto de sentimientos por dentro._

_* / *_

_\- ¿Han visto a Serena?- preguntaba un afligido Darien, luego de que su rubia se fuera hace más de 15 minutos al sanitario._

_\- No.- respondió la pareja que bailaba muy apretado en la pista._

_Por su lado, Endymion, que se encontraba en un rincón hablando con otros amigos, controlaba de reojo si veía a Serena, pero se estaba preocupando cuando ya habían pasado muchos minutos de que cruzará hasta la puerta que conectaba el gimnasio con el instituto, seguramente con destino a los baños, pero ya se había demorado más de la cuenta, según él. Y al ver los ojos de su hermano, que reflejaban lo mismo que los suyos, supo que algo no andaba bien, y no era él único que lo creía._

_No hizo falta palabras, para que los dos se apresuraran a encontrarla, y cuando divisaron unos de los oscuros pasillos, el sollozo de Serena los terminó de alertar._

_La encontraron contra la pared con lágrimas en su rostro, con un idiota, al cual llamaban amigo intentando forzarla._

_Darien en ese momento vio rojo y se abalanzó sobre Rubeus. Jamás había golpeado a nadie de esa manera, pero verlo ahí, con su rubia, intentando abusar de ella, era más de lo que podía tolerar. Ella había nacido para ser tocada con los pétalos de las rosas, algo menos delicado que eso era sacrilegio._

_Endymion trataba de consolarla, su ira también era inmensa, pero su preocupación por Serena era más grande y no pensaba separarse de ella._

_Serena, a pesar de todo, no quería que algo malo le sucediera a los gemelos, eran muy importantes para ella, y al ver como Darien estaba descontrolado, pidió a Endymion que lo parará._

_Darien había perdido el sentido del tiempo, no sabe si fueron minutos u horas, sólo supo que cuando se separó de su ex amigo, éste tenía la cara ensangrentada y el sus nudillos rotos._

_\- Serena, nadie jamás volverá a tocarte en contra de tu voluntad, siempre te protegeré, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, eso no lo dudes jamás.- habló Darien tratando él mismo de controlarse._

_\- Eres lo más importante en mi vida Sere, eres nuestra pequeña princesa, eres nuestro ángel en este infierno. Siempre cuidaremos de ti, jamás se volverán a acercarse a ti.-_

* . *

Esa fue la promesa que te hicimos princesa. ¡Perdóname! Perdóname por no haberla cumplido al pie de la letra, perdóname por no haberte protegido de él…

* . *

_**Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición…**_

_\- ¿La amas?-_

_\- Sí, con toda el alma. ¿Y tú?-_

_\- También, y más de lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar.-_

_\- ¿Y qué haremos? Alguno de los dos deberá hacerse a un lado, no podemos intentar enamorarla los dos.-_

_\- La que tiene que decir es ella, y no me haré a un lado, lucharé por ella si es necesario, incluso con mi propia sangre.-_

* . *

Perdóname por haber creído que era lo mejor para ti, por hacer caso a tus palabras, por no haber luchado por ti…

* . *

_**Sé que me quieres mi vida…**_

_\- Princesa, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.-_

_-Dime, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta seriedad?- Y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, de las que podía alegrar cualquiera de sus días, por más oscuro y triste que sea, y más en estos últimos tiempos después de la triste pérdida que tuvieron él y su hermano y que los llevó a distanciarse aún más de lo que ya estaban, después de confesar el amor que sentían por la misma mujer._

_\- Quiero que me digas la verdad, no importa cual sea, pero necesito saberla. ¿Lo prometes?-_

_\- Sabes que les cuento todo. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia esta vez?- Si bien esto no era del todo cierto, ya que había temas que no podía hablarlo con ellos._

_-¡Promételo!- exigió, su voz fue un poco más dura de lo que hubiese querido, pero necesitaba saber, debía tomar decisiones muy importantes, y de esa respuesta dependía su destino._

_\- De acuerdo Chiba, te lo prometo, ahora pregunta lo que sea.-_

_\- Serena, necesito que me digas si nos quieres.-no sabía cómo preguntárselo, era ella, su princesa, y a pesar de que había confianza, este era un tema delicado._

_\- Claro que los quiero- contestó sin duda- son como los hermanos mayores que nunca tendré.-_

_\- No, Sere, no me refiero a eso.- la cara de ella cambió a una de total sorpresa- sabes a que me refiero, te conozco. Por favor, necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Tú quieres a mi hermano, como algo más que un hermano?- Hizo la pregunta que tanto temía hacer, cuya respuesta podría condenarlo a la desdicha o a la felicidad extrema._

_Ante el silencio de ella supo cual era, ahora su decisión estaba tomada. Debía dejarles el camino libre a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo, a su amor y a su hermano. Pero no contaba que dentro de Serena los pensamientos iban y venían a mil, su cabeza intentaba formular la respuesta más adecuada, pero no podía, no sabía como contestar algo a lo que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura, a lo que ella misma aún no le había encontrado solución._

_\- Princesa, me dieron una beca, dentro de 15 días parto a Estados Unidos, es una gran posibilidad para cumplir mi sueño, por lo que iré.-_

_Serena rápidamente quitó las dudas que tenía en la cabeza para procesar lo que él le estaba diciendo. Él se iba, la dejaba, sabía de sus sueños, de los sueños de los dos, pero jamás pensó que se _podrían ir tan lejos.

* . *

-¿De veras te vas?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, ahora debo irme, debo terminar de preparar los papeles y dejar todo en orden. Cuídate mucho princesa, y se feliz.-

\- Tú también, cumple tus sueños…-

Pasaron dos años, princesa, dos años en los que me alejé de ti, de él, de todo lo que me hiciera recordarte, de todo lo que me hiciera sangrar el corazón que te amaba con locura.

Cometí el mayor error, te abandoné, y jamás me perdonaré…

Esas letras, "Enlace Chiba &amp; Tsukino", jamás saldrán de mi mente, por que tenía que ser yo el que figurase y no él.

* . *

_**Único día que les ataron esposas**_

_**ya no eran niños,**_

_**crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos…**_

_El novio esperaba impaciente a su futura esposa, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, no se podía quedar quieto, los esfuerzos del padrino eran inútiles. Y en la primera banca, el hermano del novio no estaba mejor._

_La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y un hermoso ángel vestido de princesa hizo su aparición._

_Ambos gemelos se encontraban hipnotizados por su belleza, uno con una gran dicha, al saber que esa mujer pronto sería suya, su esposa. Y él otro, con un gran dolor._

_Por un momento la mirada de la novia se cruzó con la de él, y por un momento su dolor desapareció, pero pasó desapercibido para él, cierta tristeza en los ojos de la novia._

_Fue sólo un momento de debilidad para Serena, él se había ido, no había vuelto jamás a preguntar por ella, por lo que sabía que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, ese hermano Chiba no la quería, jamás fue importante para él. Su mirada se reunió de nuevo con la del novio, donde vio amor, devoción, y algo más que en ese momento sólo pasó desapercibido._

_Luego de que el novio dijera sus votos, su gemelo apretó la mano de su joven acompañante para darse valor. No era la primera vez en el transcurso de la ceremonia, la primera prueba la pasó, cuando el padre dijo la dolorosa frase… A él le hubiese gustado gritar a los cuatro vientos que él conocía un motivo para que no se casen, pero no podía, no iba a defraudar a su acompañante que tantas noches lo había soportado ebrio, llorando por lo que pudo haber sido, por lo que perdió, por el corazón que dejó en su ciudad natal._

_Prefirió perderse en los recuerdos para no escuchar las palabras de la mujer que amaba, jurando su amor a su hermano, a aquel ser con el que había compartido todo, hasta que se fijaron en la misma mujer._

* . *

Estabas preciosa, princesa, en ese vestido blanco que hacía resaltar tu belleza. Esa noche no podía estar en la fiesta, sabía que me iba a resultar difícil, no podía quedarme el tiempo suficiente, el boleto de avión había sido comprado con las horas exactas, calculadas para partir ni bien comenzase la noche.

Recuerdo tu hermoso rostro y el brillo de tus ojos cuando por un momento se opaco luego de que te dijera que partía…

* . *

_**Todo marchaba bien...**_

_\- Les deseo muchas felicidades, que su matrimonio sea próspero, y que Dios los bendiga, al igual que los frutos que puedan llegar a venir de está unión.- expresó la bella mujer que estaba de acompañante._

_\- ¿Ya deben irse?- preguntó la novia, la cual estaba en un gran dilema, su corazón era un caos de emociones._

_\- Es cierto hermano, la noche es joven.-Exclamó el novio aferrado a la cintura de su ahora esposa, afirmando su territorio._

_\- Sí, nuestro avión parte en dos horas y debemos todavía pasar a recoger nuestras maletas.-_

_\- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos.- dijo la rubia, sin mucha emoción a la extraña._

_\- Espero que sean muy felices.- dijo simplemente aquel hombre con el corazón roto, a la mujer que se lo había robado, la cual recibió en su frente el último beso de despedida por parte de él…_

* . *

Pasaron dos años princesa, dos años en los que me perdí, dos años que dejé de llamar, o recibir llamadas, dos años que fueron una tortura, y lo peor es que no fue sólo mía, también fue tuya…

* . *

_**Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio…**_

_Eran apenas pasadas las 7 de la tarde, un joven caminaba apurado entre la multitud de gente de la gran ciudad. Se le hacía tarde, tenía una cena por un nuevo puesto de trabajo y un congestionamiento lo había tenido atascado por más de una hora._

_Intentaba acelerar el paso, pero el bendito día de San Valentín se lo estaba complicando. Había parejas, vendedores y repartidores con grandes arreglos de flores, globos o peluches por doquier._

_Hacía bastante tiempo que él no festejaba ese día, no desde que había perdido a la mujer que amaba y que jamás saldría de su corazón._

_Y si no era suficiente con esquivar a la gente su teléfono sonó._

_\- Chiba.- Fue el escueto saludo que dio._

_\- Señor Chiba, le hablamos de la policía de Tokio. Debemos hablar con usted.-_

_Se quedó inmóvil, por su mente pasaron mil posibilidades, pero ninguna estaba cerca de lo que realmente había pasado. No podía articular palabra, su mente se encontraba en shock._

_\- ¿Señor Chiba, se encuentra en la línea?- preguntó el hombre, no le agradaba dar este tipo de noticias y menos de esa manera, pero se encontraba sin saber como decirle la mala noticia que tenía._

_-S..Sí…- dijo tratando de parar su imaginación y esperando sólo sea algo sin mayor cuidado._

_\- Soy el comisario Kakeru Ohzora, lamentamos comunicarnos para informarle que hubo un accidente y su hermano y su cuñada…-_

_No queriendo escuchar el final de la frase, simplemente se limitó a preguntar- ¿Cuándo?-_

_\- Está noche- fue la escueta respuesta.- Necesitamos tenerlo aquí para comenzar con las averiguaciones del caso.- el comisario sabía que escuchar por teléfono y a miles de kilómetros de distancia lo que había pasado era duro para los familiares de las víctimas, por lo cual decidió decir sólo lo necesario._

_\- Tomaré el primer vuelo que salga.-_

_\- De acuerdo, pregunté por mí en la Comisaría Primera. Lo estaré esperando. Y mi más sentido pésame señor Chiba.-_

_\- Gracias- y cortó._

* . *

Lo siguiente lo hice en automático, no recuerdo siquiera en qué momento saqué el pasaje y tomé el avión, estaba destrozado, lo poco que quedaba de mi familia, de mi vida, se iba con ustedes.

Porque, a pesar de no tener contacto, saber que ustedes se tenían el uno al otro me hacía seguir adelante, esperando en algún momento poder serlo yo también. De tener ese amor que se profesaban con mirarse a los ojos.

Que iluso. ¿No…?

* . *

_**No te quedes en silencio…**_

_Un guapo moreno, con un rostro totalmente afligido entraba a la comisaría. Aún no sabía lo que había pasado. Hace 15 horas que se encontraba en piloto automático, respiraba, caminaba, todo lo hacía por inercia._

_Necesitaba saber que había pasado con su hermano y su princesa, pero no creía sentirse preparado. Y menos lo estaba para lo que iba a escuchar._

_\- Buenas tardes buscó al comisario Kakeru Ohzora.- dijo al oficial de la entrada._

_\- ¿Quién lo busca?- contestó sin quitar su vista de la pantalla que tenía delante._

_\- Él se comunicó conmigo soy el señor Chiba,…- al escuchar el apellido sin dejarle decir su nombre el hombre lo miró, sabiendo a que había venido, todos estaban enterados del caso. Los sucesos de las últimas 24 horas lo habían marcado, si bien no era algo aislado en la actualidad, todavía esos sucesos lo dejaban devastado al imaginarse a su hermano, o hija en esa situación._

_Él simplemente calló al ver la mirada que le dirigía el policía. Se mezclan tantas cosas, que era difícil de describirla, pero sobresalía la tristeza y la lástima._

_\- Acompáñeme.- dijo simplemente y caminó entre varios escritorios algo desordenados hasta una oficina donde se podía ver la placa con el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando._

_Luego de un golpe el oficial sin recibir respuesta entró y se pudo escuchar desde afuera las pocas palabras que cruzaron, las cuales no fueron procesadas por el pelinegro._

_\- Puede pasar.- habló el oficial sacándolo del trance nuevamente, como todas las personas que lo habían hecho en las últimas horas._

_\- Buenas tardes señor Chiba, lamentamos todo lo que está sucediendo, pero necesitábamos contar con su presencia, siendo el único familiar directo de una de las víctimas.- la parte más difícil siempre era informar a la familia de la víctima mujer, pero decirle a una persona que tu único familiar había muerto y en esas condiciones era difícil, y el pasar de los años le habían enseñado más acerca de las emociones humanas. _

_El pelinegro no podía emitir sonido, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se quería preparar para lo que venía, quería ser fuerte, pero jamás se imaginó los hechos, como habían acontecido._

_El Comisario lo invitó a sentarse, haciendo lo mismo y prosiguió._

_**Cuando ella quiso hablar**_

_**ya era demasiado tarde,**_

_**se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal…**_

_\- Verá señor Chiba en la madrugada del 15 de febrero recibimos una llamada anónima al 911 informándonos de disturbios en la dirección donde residían su hermano y cuñada. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos y no obtener respuestas nuestros oficiales pidieron autorización y refuerzos para acceder al lugar encontrándose con la escena del crimen.- Hizo una pausa, para que asimilará la información que le acababa de dar._

_\- ¿Fue… fue un robo?- se aventuró a decir._

_\- No señor Chiba, lamento informarle que los oficiales se encontraron con un claro caso de violencia de género, y posterior suicidio.-_

* . *

¡Oh Dios! Aún recuerdo no querer admitirlo, él no podía hacer eso, no podía comprender como se había atrevido a tocarte, no podía creerlo.

Recuerdo haber pedido que me muestren las pruebas. Las imágenes jamás saldrán de mi mente, y menos el hecho de no haber hecho nada para salvar tu vida y la de ese inocente que crecía en ti.

Pero, prefiero recordarte con esa hermosa sonrisa, con ese brillo en los ojos, con tus cabellos brillando como el sol.

No entiendo, ¿por qué no me buscaste? ¿por qué no recurriste a mí para evitar eso? Pero serán preguntas sin respuestas.

El dolor se convirtió en bronca, la bronca en culpa, la culpa en tristeza, la tristeza en resignación jamás superada y está en mí convivir diario.

Hoy, a dos años de tu partida, me encuentro nuevamente en este bar, el cual es mi compañero todas las noches, y el alcohol la única vía para alejar los fantasmas de mi cabeza, la única manera en que la culpa me abandona, y los "hubieran" desaparecen.

**Desde ese día, la tristeza ha invadido mi vida, las lágrimas no paran de salir, donde estaba mi corazón solo hay un hueco, un agujero negro.**

**Dime princesa, ¿qué haré sin ti? ¿Cómo hago para seguir y no derrumbarme más de lo que estoy, para resignarme y seguir adelante cuando sé que tu vida fue cortada, por la persona que juró amarte y protegerte contra todo mal? Cuando sé que no fui capaz de cuidarte como una vez te lo prometí.**

**Cómo dejarte descansar en paz cuando todo me hace recordarte y sobre todo la culpa me hace evocarte día tras día…**

Espero algún día puedas perdonar a este idiota que te amó y ama con locura, que no fue lo suficientemente hombre para pelear por ti, para quedarse a tu lado y luchar con uñas y dientes, y que me des la paz necesaria para tratar de seguir adelante y no acompañar a mi hermano, pero, por sobretodo, para poder perdonarlo por todo el dolor que nos ha hecho pasar.

Espero, princesa, que como mi ángel guardián, el ángel que siempre has sido, me guíes…

Te amo princesa, jamás lo olvides…

* . *

Historia dedicada a todas aquellas mujeres, donde su sueño de amor se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla, de la que no tuvieron las fuerzas, o el apoyo suficiente de salir adelante.

"_**Por que el amor no es siempre color de rosa"**_

* . *

* * *

**Hola chicas, este fue mi one-shot por el día de San Valentín, tal vez para algunas sea algo fuerte, pero es lo que me nació, y me pareció una buena fecha para compartirlo.**

**La idea nació hace rato y tenía pensado hacer un mini fic, es decir unos pocos capítulos, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lo terminé, así que tuve que resumir mis ideas a esto.**

**Ustedes dirán si les gusta, y si tienen dudas para que lo termine y vuelva a mi idea original.**

**Algunas de las frases que encuentran a lo largo del fic son de la canción:**

"**La bella y la Bestia" de Porta.**

**Y la frase que esta en negrita a la último está sacada de una pequeña poesía escrita por Diana Beatriz Chi. GRACIAS Por el aporte a mi idea**

**Bueno me cuentan que les pareció.**

**Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
